Hyperkinetics
Out of all the powers, Hyperkinesis is the most ubiquitus and the most versatile, introduced into the human ecosystem around the year 300 ATU . Hyperkinetic humans are able to push mundane human ability to its limits by manipulating the amount of force they are able to exert on a monecular level. The results of the exertion are superhuman reflexes, strength, speed and accuracy. This also leads to an ability to sustain large amounts of damage as well as access a state of accelerated recovery. Further and more advanced use of Hyperkinesis enables the user to bend the rules of reality and move themselves seamlessly through space, allowing them to teleport short distances. CIPA has broken down Hyperkinesis into the following sub-schools: Warping Certain Hyperkinetic humans are able to manipulate their atomic make up and teleport short distances. Such techniques were distilled in CIPA institutions and as such, most Asian Hyperkinetics can utilise such a sub school. Warping can be extended to: *Weakening integrity : - A Hyperkinetic human invested in the warping sub-school can weaken the molecular integrity of solid objects, making them easier to break apart, or simply phase through. The latter technique can be accomplished but with great difficulty. *Shockwaves : - Through enough physical force exerted, a Hyperkinetic can blast an invisible shockwave that knocks objects back a great distance. Shockwaves are usually created as a biproduct of a head on punch, or kick with sufficient centrifugal force applied (such as a roundhouse kick), making Hyperkinetic martial artists particularly deadly opponents. *Teleportation : - Through atomic manipulation of oneself, a Hyperkinetic individual can instentaneously slingshot themselves up to 12 feet in any particular direction. Some individuals have demonstrated being able teleport themselves as well as any individual they are maintaining full contact with. This technique has proven succesfull amongst other Hyperkinetics, even those specialising in different sub schools, however it has proven significantly difficult when attempting to Teleport other Class 1 or Class 0 humans. *Gliding : - Through a technique similar to teleportation, Hyperkinetics can temporarily alter the way their bodies react to gravity and friction, alowing them to glide across a flat surface in a method similar to roller blading. Acceleration Most Hyperkinetic humans fall in to this sub school. These people can exert greater than normal force, as well as having greatly increased concentration. This degree of Hyperkinesis was infused into the human race due to the events of The Revelation. Warping was discovered a few months later. Acceleration can be extended to: *Heightened aptitude : - Most Hyperkinetics are very fast learners, enabling them to easily pick up new languages as well as adapt to any sort of technological or biological system, making them extremely profficient hackers and doctors. Many Hyperkinetics that are not in the armed forces tend to work as programmers or surgeons. Accelerated Hyperkinetics also take part in all forms of research and development. *Master of arms : - Due to that same aptitude, Hyperkinetics are able to use all forms of armed weaponry with ease and are also able to adapt mundane objects into weapons. *Self mastery : - Hyperkinetic humans exhibit greatly enhanced strength, speed and reflexes. People belonging to this subschool tend to prefer melle combat due to their ability to subdue oponents, no matter the opposition. They can lift objects as heavy as tables with ease and throw them great distances. They can run at speed that match moderately fast vehicles and can consequently use the gained momentum to jump exceptionally high. Their reflexes are honed to the point that they can predict the trajectory of objects moving as fast as bullets. * Spacial awareness - Accelerated Hyperkinetics have greatly enhanced spacial awareness making them particularly gifted at all sports that benifit from acrobatics including Gymnastics, Parkour and Martial arts. This also extends to being able to corroborate evidence from very simple spacial analysis, making a lot of Hyperkinetics with this power prefer detective work : Trivia *When their powers are used for extended periods of time, a Hyperkinetic human's eyes glow white *Whenever a Warping Hyperkinetic Teleports near electronic equipment such as a television or computer, the equipment is temporarily disrupted *Hyperkinetic humans are almost always ambidextrous *Notable Hyperkinetic Humans include: : - Gabriel Diamond : - Simon Hadou Category:Lore Category:Class 1 Category:Abilities Category:Powers Category:Archhuman